Harry Potter and The Secrets Revealed
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: Harry has been deceived ever since he was in third year. He has been betrayed by those most important to him. Pairings undecided. A poll will be on my profile for the pairings. Dumbles and Ron bashing. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry Potter, the legendary Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and resident bad luck child walked through the hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as if in a trance. He had just got done blowing the crap out of the Headmasters Office and his shelves, as well as disarmed the old man to the point he was forming cracks in the wall ten feet away. He had always felt something was wrong with him. And now he knew what it was. For as he blew everything away with his anger, he blew several invisible barriers around him. One of them was a massive block on his magic. Trying to figure everything out as it were was already causing him to have a massive headache. Going to the Hospital Wing was a no go because of it made him feel even more ill as he realized that his friends were in fact still there.

Not to mention something or someone was speaking to him, as if the voice didn't like him anywhere near his friends, asking him to wait and see what would happen. His mind rebelled, but after several images and emotions came through whatever was going on, Harry's mind instantly quieted and he was rewarded with a feeling of love and affection. He saw many things in his mind, some of it contradicting with things he knew. One of the images however made him angry beyond his normal anger. It was an image that spoke betrayal. He was at Gringotts, looking at several rings on his fingers before being ripped away by Dumbledore! His mind rebelled once again as it saw the image, instantly thinking that Voldemort was playing tricks on him again. Quickly moving back to his Common room, he was regarded with the sight of Fred and George Weasley talking to the fireplace. Frowning, he slowly crept up to them from behind, not even realizing a Disillusion spell making him invisible.

"Mum," George began as he looked at the enflamed face of Molly Weasley. "Fred and I already told you we don't like the idea of what you and Dumbledore are doing." He explained. "So why are you even calling us?" he demanded, making Harry smile slightly, then frown as he wondered what they were talking about.

"George Weasley you will stop disrespecting me and your brother and sister!" Molly shouted. "You have a part to play and you will do as you are told!" she demanded.

"Spiking a Lord with Love Potion is not a damn 'part to play' as you so eloquently put it, Mother." Fred laughed. "And for your own theory you should already be expecting us home, but somehow we are still here."

_What__the__bloody__hell__is__going__on?_ Harry thought as he looked around the room, hoping what his brain was thinking was some kind of family-wide prank. Then something hit him. _Love__potion?_

"I don't care what you think you are doing. You are going to shape up, and you are going to do as you are told." Molly growled as she looked at the two of them. "Why couldn't you two be more like your brothers?" she said with a sigh.

"What, two brothers are gone damnit, left to get away from you and in fact they are living their lives like they want to be." George explained.

"And Percy is such a bloody git that he doesn't realize that the only reason why he has his job at the Ministry is because he was awarded it by Dumbledore." Fred sighed.

"You will not talk bad about this family!"

"Why not?"

"You certainly do."

"And you call yourself our mother?"

"Stop talking like that!" Molly shouted.

"Whatever mother." Fred said angrily, feeling a sense of foreboding approaching, as well as someone listening in to the conversation. "You are a disgrace to the name of witches, since you accuse others of being dark. The only reason you're not in Azkaban is because we have the honor not to betray our family." He said smartly. "Think on that because as soon as the school year ends, me and Georgie won't be at the Burrow any more. All of our stuff has already been removed." He said with a frown as he closed the connection on the floo before his mother could say anything.

"Hello Harry." George smiled as they turned around slowly, looking at exactly where Harry stood. "Good charm by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, silently becoming visible again.

"Harry, you were just invisible, and without that cloak of yours." Fred explained. "We discovered a charm that allows you to see if someone else is in the room with you. And since you're the only one around here to have such a distinct feel to you…"

"That's not important." George said, holding up his hand. "Now, Harry, how much did you hear?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned. "And who are you supposed to dose with Love Potion? I don't know anyone that is a Lord at school."

"Ahh," Fred sighed. "I think Dumbledore has been keeping things again my dear brother."

"I think so as well, my ugly brother."

"Shut it!" Harry snarled, the twins instantly beginning to float in the air. Surprisingly, none of them were scared. "What is going on?" Harry shouted worriedly as he looked at their feet.

"By George I think he's got it!" Fred shouted, causing George to scowl playfully.

"He's not George, I'm George you fickle moron."

"Shut up and explain why someone is being drugged with Love Potion." Harry demanded, his eyes glowing with magic.

"Umm, Harry?" George began. "We'll explain but could you please put us down?" he asked. "I don't like heights when I'm not supported." He said as he looked down.

"I don't know how."Harry gulped. "I don't even have my wand out."

"Nicely done." Fred explained. "I have no doubt that at least your scores are correct." He said worriedly, only to get shushed by George.

"I already know that I did good on my charms and Defense, so why are you shushing him."Harry asked, looking to George as he rose higher.

"Please Harry calm down. Imagine putting us on the ground safely. That should cancel the Levitation charm." Fred advised. "We are your friends, and we are not someone that would harm you but you must trust me."

"Right now I'm so damn confused that I cant even think straight." Harry said, rubbing his temples as he pictured the twins on the ground. The two gingers were on the ground, though George was less composed and kissing the carpet.

"Harry, are you okay?" Fred asked as he readjusted his shirt. "You're not even acting like your sad that Sirius is gone."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked angrily. Watching how the pair were acting only caused him to become angrier. "Listen now, and listen well. I just blew up the Headmasters office, and I did it without problems. Now you two know more than you should much less more than I do, so you had better start talking and I mean now."

The twins looked at each other before looking back at him. "Harry, I swear…"

"We swear." Fred interrupted.

"Fine," George growled. "We both swear to you that we have done nothing to you. In fact we have been helping you ever since you got on the Quidditch team, and that if it weren't for you we would be out of school."

"But there have been things that you need to know and you need to know them now." Fred sighed. "We are the only ones I think that know everything, including the stuff dealing with our family."

"You might want to sit down." George sighed again. "And please forgive us but we are going to have to put you in a body bind." He explained but was stopped when Harry visibly tensed and went for his wand.

"It's only to protect you and us." Fred said before motioning him to sit on the nearest couch. "I, Fred Weasley, do hereby swear that the information that me and my brother, one George Weasley, give will be the truth for the next two hours, and that Harold James Potter will be safe in our care in the time of this conversation other than a body bind charm to protect him and us." He said after pulling his wand. "So Mote It Be." He called, a blinding white light erupted from both George and Fred before Harry was sat down and gently placed in a body bind.

Harry instantly began to glare at the two as he tried to fight the bind. "Harry, we needed to put this on you and we need you to understand as well. This is so you don't go all Gryffindor and start trying to kill the people involved. Now blink three times if you understand, then we will tell you what has been going on."

Harry thought about it through his anger, though it was slowly abiding. _I__need__to__know__what__'__s__going__on__._he thought as he remembered the images of betrayal.

_Trust__the__twins,__Harry__._ A voice called out to him in his head. A soft yet wonderful female voice that he should have recognized, though it seemed like the more he thought about it the more he was in pain from the massive headache. He frowned as much in pain as he could before he blinked three times, much to the immediate relief of the twins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital Wing ~ Outer Hall

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne Greengrass walked through the Halls of the Hospital Wing, angry at the way things were as she felt something happening inside. Angry, Daphne cast the Disillusion charm and a silencing charm on herself, before walking through the already open door. But as she walked through she could barely contain her confusion as she looked at the five people in the Wing. Luna Lovegood was walking around the room, a bandage on her neck from some kind of curse as she looked Neville Longbottom, while Hermione Granger, the supposedly incessant know it all of Gryffindor (according to Draco) was laying in a bed, bleeding slightly from a wound on her chest, her face a mask of pain as she tried to stay conscious. Looking at Neville again, she smiled as she looked at the supposed 'squib' of the House of Longbottom. He appeared to be fine, but she could barely see a large plaster bandage on his shoulder, making her think that whatever had happened had had a detrimental injury that caused them all injuries. Ginny Weasley was the next one she saw, laying on a bed with a small bandage on her foot as she laid across from the Muggleborn witch, though she seemed to be lost in her own little world. _Probably__waiting__on__Potter__to__show__himself._ Daphne thought, her eyes drifting to another source of her anger. Ron Weasley, the disgrace to all things wizard in her opinion -and others- was laying on a bed, multiple blotches on his skin from some kind of creature, and several burns that even now were covered in red blotched bandages.

"Damn him!" Ron shouted, causing Daphne to do a double take, and causing everyone to focus on him. "Its all his fault we're in here!" he screamed out as he tried to move but was stopped by Luna as she ran over and pushed him back.

"You're a little late to blame Voldemort, Ron."Hermione groaned out as she tried to sit up further. "His Death Eaters had our number this time."

"Voldemort?" Ron asked. "Why would I blame Voldemort when it is someone elses fault for this?" he demanded.

_Oh__this__should__be__good__._ Daphne thought as she observed the conversation.

Ron was furious as he looked everyone in the eye. "Potter is the one who did this." He explained. "He didn't listen to us when we told him not to go."

"Ron, nobody told him not to go." Hermione frowned. "I only said that we needed to look at every angle of this before going in half-cocked." She explained, getting several nods of agreement.

"And of course you'd defend him." Ron laughed. "You have the jones for him so damn bad its not bloody funny and you don't even realize that you can't have him!" he shouted, looking at Ginny as she seemed to pick at her fingernails.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked angrily as she tried again to straighten herself up. "We're his friends. We should be defending him against those that are not." She explained.

"Yeah right." Ron laughed, getting shakily out of his bed. "He may be your friend, Hermione." He gasped as he placed a bandaged foot on the ground. "But you have to come to grips that you have only the money that Dumbledore's giving you to show for what being Harry Potter's friend has done for you."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Neville growled, his voice growling like a bear. "Your supposed to be his friend and your acting like this."

"I am only Harry Potter's friend because of his money and he's married to my sister." He explained. "I will never be friends with a spoiled brat like that, always lauding over us like he owns us or something just because he's one of the richest wizards alive and able to take multiple wives."

"What!" Hermione demanded, looking to Ginny and only getting an odd look from the ginger.

"You're gonna defend his spoiled ass? You got hurt more than anyone here, and you're still loyal to him. I forbid it. Now, come here and kiss your master." Ron ordered, standing next to Hermione's bed now.

"I have no master, Ronald Weasley." Hermione growled as she looked at him and then Neville.

"I am your Master you Mudblood whore." Ron snarled, slapping Hermione in the face.

"Ronald Weasley you will stop what you are doing right now!" Ma'am Pomphrey shouted as she marched toward him angrily. "Now get in your bed before I make you go to sleep again. And don't think that I won't be going to the Headmaster about that statement."

"I will not!" Ron shouted angrily. "I will have what I deserve whether you like it or not, Granger." He said anxiously as she looked into his eyes… eyes that made Hermione worry from the madness lurking inside them. "Dumbledore promised me and Ginny money from the Potter Family vaults just for being friends with him and spying on him. I don't know what he promised you, Mudblood, but I do know that he told me that your as good as mine, so that Harry and my sister can be married before he dies." Ron sneered. "And trust me, I intend to collect my Concubine Slave when the time comes." He said happily as he licked his lips at her.

"Ronald Weasley get into your bed right this minute!" Pomphrey shouted again, only to have a wand pointed at her.

"Imperio!" Ron shouted, a silver bullet sprung from his hidden wand striking the Head Nurse.

"Go back to your office and lay down under the desk that you like so much, so that I may claim what is mine without any interference. As soon as you are there for an hour you will forget that you were ever hit with this curse and what was said for the last two hours. Is that understood?" he asked, the glossy look from the Nurse all the confirmation that he needed before looking back to Hermione, not watching his recent victim walking away.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, looking through the door. "He should be here by now." She sighed, Ron instantly whirling on her.

"I don't care where that spoiled brat is!" he shouted at her, this time pointing the wand at her. "You have a job to do." He growled, looking to Luna and Neville. "Now go do it." He ordered, looking at her now as she got up and hobbled away toward the pair.

"He's mine, Looney, go away." Ginny snarled as she looked at Luna, a wand between the platinum haired woman's eyes.

Luna frowned before looking to the doorway. Slowly, she walked around Ginny, not even realizing what was about to happen as she turned to look at Neville, who watched her worriedly. She gave him a worried smile before watching him nod at her. "I'm so sorry Neville." She explained.

"It's okay, Luna. We'll talk after this." Neville smiled at her before looking at Ginny. "You don't even know why your doing this." He sneered, wincing as the pain in his shoulder jolted at him as he moved. "Nor do you know what trouble your about to get into." He laughed, groaning in pain.

"Shut up, you damn Squib. You too, Looney." Ron shouted before pushing her to the ground between several of the beds. "Now stay there. That way you won't get hurt."

"Imperio!" Luna winced as she heard her former best friend shout, a silver light engulfing Ginny's victim.

"Ron what are you doing!" Hermione shouted, causing her to wince in pain as it seemed to erupt in agony. "Your Harry and Neville's friend!" she shouted. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, the pain in her chest causing her to stiffen and fall back onto the bed once again.

"I am not that bastard's friend, Granger." Ron growled. "You'll never understand what it's like… being the youngest of six boys who are all more important then you are." He said angrily. "This is about Family business. Nothing to a Mudblood Slave like you." he said as he looked at her. She couldn't even move as she was immediately struck with a _Stupify_, causing her to pass out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore watched as he raised himself up from his desk once again. Looking at what remained of his office he could barely contain his frown, much less his anger as he looked around. _How__dare__he._ He thought as he looked at the instruments on the shelf. All of them, save for one, were destroyed. _How__dare__he__attack__me__and__destroy__my__office!_ He shouted, looking to Fawkes, who was still recuperating from the attack he took from Riddle. "How are you my old friend?" he asked, walking up to the phoenix and petting him underneath the chin.

Looking behind him, he walked back over to his desk and pulling out the Elder Wand. As he picked up the wand, he had to contain his anger as he felt nothing from the wand. _And__now__I__don__'__t__have__the__one__thing__that__can__save__me__against__Tom__and__my__enemies__._ He growled to himself as he looked to the rest of the office. Giving the wand a wave, he smiled as he felt his magic respond again and the shelves righted themselves, wood repairing themselves though splinters and chunks remained on the ground and on other shelves. Frowning at the amount of error in his spell-work, Albus looked to his trinkets, hoping the repairs made them work again. Unfortunately for him however, he saw that the trinkets were not even close to being repaired. None of them now functional. Then he realized that the only one that had been working, the one that shown Harry Potter's health, was no longer in motion. In fact it looked like it was stuck in place instead of chattering in silence. Frowning in anger, he looked to the one thing he knew he could rely on: The Portraits of Hogwarts. "Phineas, I need to know where Harry Potter is." He ordered, looking at the picture of Phineas Black.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." Phineas called back from his chair. "Reading a book about my life." He explained, holding up a book. "And one of those things that I have always known is that I am a Black, and I will not go up against my Head of House."

"You have no Head of House!" Dumbledore shouted. "You are required to have your allegiance to the Headmaster of Hogwarts! And only the Headmaster!" he snarled as he looked at the other portraits.

"I happen to know that you are wrong, Albus." Phineas smiled. "I also know that one way or another you will be held accountable for your actions against my House. And if you attack myself or any of the other portraits in this office, then you will be magically removed from the Headmaster Position and will be evicted, as well as your pet Death Eater."

Albus snarled at the portrait before his own shelves exploded, much like they did with Harry's help, though not as powerful. He immediately moved to his desk and pulled out parchment. He had to quill a letter to the Dursleys, complete with a compulsion charm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital Wing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, watched in anger as Ron Weasley and his sister performed the Imperius curse on Neville. _If__it__wasn__'__t__for__my__aunt__I__wouldn__'__t__be__here__._ She thought as she watched Ginny Weasley virtually raping Neville Longbottom, her friend. _Why__is__this__happening?_ She wondered, fingering her wand and a special gift from her aunt, a ten inch long dagger that she had always used to protect something that most would want to take from her. But as she watched the girl that was always meek and homely raping a friend of hers, she felt her anger erupt.

Suddenly however, before she could do anything, she saw a shimmer near the now closed doors. It was then that she heard something that made her sick to her stomach: Ginny Weasley screaming in joy with Neville as they came together. Suddenly she heard another spell being casted but it struck the girl in the stomach. Looking to the origin, she saw that it was Ron casting the spell. "Now that that is done, _Obliviate_ that squib." He snarled, Ginny doing as he said, quickly a sheen of a silver like mist seemed to appear around Neville before it sucked in through his nose and mouth, a white light seemed to evaporate into his eyes however, causing Ron and Ginny to start shouting at each other. "You stupid bint!" he shouted. "You fucked up the spell!" he shouted, raising his wand. "_Crucio!_" he shouted, causing Ginny to scream out in pain as she felt the torture curse burning her muscles.

"_Deprimo_!" suddenly a bed was thrown into Ron, causing him to lose the spell as well as his footing as he crashed beneath the bed. Looking startled, yet hopeful, Ginny looked over only to see Daphne Greengrass holding her wand pointed at Ron. "Now that that is taken care of. _Accio__Ron__'__s__Wand!_" she shouted, Ron's wand appearing in her hand. "You are a sad little bitch, aren't you?" she asked as she looked at Ron, then at Ginny. "So, Line theft is it?" she asked. "OR is your entire family into a little rabble of 'lets steal the Potter Family vault'?" she asked again.

"What are you doing here, Snake?" Ron shouted, obviously trying to get out from under the bed. "This is a Family matter so stay out of it!" he demanded.

"Oh really?" Hermione's voice called out. "So you stun me, make me watch Ginny rape Neville, cast a fertility charm on her _AND_ Neville, and still think you're a friend much less anything else?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't thought that their really that stupid." Susan called out, startling both Daphne and Hermione as she pulled her Aunt's Invisibility Cloak away. "After all, they won't be the only ones to be imprisoned by this." She explained, holding a gadget in her hand. "As such, Ms Greengrass, what would you say to using one more spell on these two before my Aunt and Aurors arrive?" she asked. "After all, three counts of the Unforgiveables, two counts of Line Theft, and two counts of rape on an Ancient and Noble house?" she laughed as she pointed another wand out of her pocket. "_Incarcerous!_" she shouted. Suddenly ropes struck and tightened around Ginny before she fell off Neville to the group, struggling against the ropes.

Daphne immediately ran over to Neville, readying a cleaning charm around his genitals. "Stop!" Susan shouted, causing Daphne to look at her in concern. "It'll be easier for my Aunt to know that there was rape if there is evidence." She explained. Daphne looked the woman for a moment before looking at Neville.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, Greengrass." Hermione groaned as she tried to sit up. "The boy is probably scared shitless." She explained. "He just got subjected to prolong exposure to both the _Imperius_ and the _Cruciatus_ curses, as well as being raped."

"Which means he is in shock." Susan finished. "And to top it off, Ginny was apparently pants at the Obliviate curse so we don't know what he remembers."

"I… remember… everything." Neville cried as he began to immediately shake and shiver, causing Hermione, Susan, and Daphne to gasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Common Room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George Weasley were now scared beyond shitless. "Do you think we shouldn't have told him everything?" Fred asked as they watched Harry, the both of them now upside down against the wall as Harry literally floated on top of the ceiling, his rage evident by the red, blue, black, purple and green energies striking away from him.

"I would think that that would be a bad idea." George grunted as a book hit him in the chest.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" A deep bellowing voice called out from the ceiling, causing the two to look at Harry once again. They watched as Harry's glasses shattered, and his hair lengthened and his body seemed to grow. "DECLARE YOUR INTENTIONS TO ME AND MY HOUSE! NOW!" Harry demanded as he looked at them, the colored energies now appearing to shoot out of his eyes.

Fred and George instantly realized that he was giving them a chance to be the better Weasley. "Harry!" Fred shouted as he caught Harry's attention. "You heard that we have no intention to do what our mother wants!" he shouted, the wind picking up a howling sound like that of a hurricane. "We have been there, wanting to help but unable to since you came here!" he screamed.

"Harry!" George screamed now. "We are your friends! We are your partners!"

"Partners?" a smaller voice called out from Harry's mouth. "What do you mean, Partners."

"Remember that money you gave us last year?" Fred panted as they felt the wind diminish slightly. "That money, we used and are not using it to start our joke shop." He stammered. "We both agreed on the summer that since you didn't want our mum to find out, that we would give you a third of our profit." He said as he felt the pressure ease ever so slightly. "We want you to be in our family." He urked as he felt a hard pressure on his chest instantly.

"Not the Weasley's!" Fred heard George call out. "Harry you are not a Weasley and you should never be so." He explained. "Me, Fred here, and our two older brothers hate how our mother has been behaving." He said as he looked Harry dead in the eye. "There are a lot more things that don't concern you that are just as heinous." He explained. "You must understand, that woman that is supposed to be our mother was never meant to be." He said, watching as Fred was instantly released, thudding to the floor. He frowned at Harry until he realized that Harry was slowly descending to the floor, taking George with him just as slowly.

"Harry, even if you wouldn't have given you that money, we would have considered you our brother." Fred explained as he crawled over to Harry. "The Weasley family…" he groaned.

"Have done too much against you as is." George finished as he rushed to his brothers side.

"We don't even…" Fred frowned.

"Deserve to ask…"George sighed.

"For forgiveness, Harry."They finished together.

"Do you even understand how irritating that is?" Harry asked, his normal voice now being heard. "Now stand up or kneel." Harry frowned. "But don't you dare ever lay belly up to me ever again, alright?" he ordered angrily, pointing a finger at the two of them.

"Kneel huh?"Fred asked, looking up at Harry before turning to George. "I think me and George can do far more than just kneel to you, Harry." He smiled before both Fred and George drew their wands and smiled at him.

"We, Fred and George Weasley, both of our own volition, pledge ourselves to you, Harold James Potter. To do what needs to be done in the services of the forces against the Darkness, whether it be of Grey or Light intent, do with us what is needed." They chanted. "So mote it be!"they shouted, before a blinding green and black light encompassed the both of them, making them glow so bright Harry had to hide his eyes, memories still assaulting him as he remembered the past that was denied of him.

A past that Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and now, George and Fred Weasley, were all apart of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback ~ One hour ago (Gryffindor Common Room)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your tell me that these images I've been having since I tore apart Dumbles' office are my memories pushing free of the memory blocks that he placed on me?" Harry asked, looking to the two of them after they had allowed his head to move and him to talk.

"Yes." Fred sighed.

"I remember that it was during your third year summer break." George began again, after letting Fred take over most of the explanation. "Dumbledore came to the Burrow, furious." He frowned. "Said something about you going to Gringotts without an escort, something that not even me and Fred here can do." He said. "Told mum that you had to be Obliviated and secured or something."

"We heard about it only because we were outside in the garden." Fred interjected. "Couple of days later we found out from the 7/11 mouth in the Hospital Wing that you had gone to Gringotts and claimed your heritage." He frowned. "Found out something about Dumbledore and your family will."

"When it came to the World Cup, you were so damn normal, at least you were looking it anyways. But over the time, we found out with our own sources that you had been emancipated. That's the only reason Crouch was able to justify you in the tournament, though he kept the info locked down from Fudge and everyone. So yeah." George sighed, looking at Harry.

"So…" Harry stuttered. "I'm getting my memories back slowly so be patient with me." He frowned. "I've been emancipated, since I was a fourth year?" he asked, getting nods from the two of them. "And whats this about me being a Lord?" he asked.

"The Potters are one of the few Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses." Fred explained.

"And the Potters unfortunately have had a bad history with the Prewitt line." George sighed. "Mum and Percy are the only ones who think that that family should be revived. But in mums opinion, it's the money. For the git Percy,"

"It's the Potters place in the Ministry."Fred answered. "You, the Greengrass, Black, Bones, Longbottoms, and Peverell families are the hierarchy of the Wizenmagott."

"And the Wizarding world as it is."

Before either of them knew what was happening, Harry glowed angrily as his magic broke the bind and proceeded to lift all three of them up into the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback End

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched the glow slowly diminish. "I will not abuse your oaths." He said, his voice deeper than normal. "You have my oath on that. And I will not let things go the way they once were. You shall be my vassals. And that is why it is your rite for helping me in my time of need." Harry smiled making them look at him once again. "But seeing as I still can't see my rings." He began, drawing his wand. "I, Hadrian James Potter, do hereby claim my inheritance of all the families that I am entitled to as put forth by my ancestors. So I say it, so shall it be. So mote it be!" he shouted, his wand instantly cracking and turning to splinters as a blue and green light hit Harry, causing him to start glowing unlike how he was before.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Main Gate

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Hogwarts scenery was broken by several loud pops of Apparition as Madame Bones, Head of the DMLE and ten of her most trusted Aurors and one nurse from St. Mungos arrived. Amelia looked down at a device in her hands that was glowing slightly. "Alright Aurors." She began. "We have people to arrest and students to care for." She explained, looking them over. "Kingsley, I don't care what you may be thinking but if I even see you trying to interfere, I will have you stripped of your status. Nymphadora Tonks, are you going to be okay?" she asked, looking at the young Metamorph. "You are the only one that shouldn't be here." She said as the Auror looked at her with concern.

"What do you mean Ma'am?" she asked, her hair going slightly pale. "I'm just as much an Auror as Kingsley."

"Yes I know," Amelia smiled, grabbing her by the shoulder. "But you are also part of Dumbledore's little club, and your mother's cousin who happened to be your Head of House," she said, catching the look on the young woman's face. "I never believed my betrothed would do something like betraying someone he considered a blood brother." She explained, causing Tonks to smile at her.

"Thank you Ma'am Bones." Nymphadora smiled.

"Now let's go arrest some bad guys." Amelia smiled again as the gates swung open.

A/N: Okay I had to fix some of this stuff simply because it didn't make sense. There will be another story that I am going to be placing up along with a matching challenge very soon. Hopefully by the end of the day. The bunnies attacked me mercilessly yesterday and I have the first chapter most of the way through already on paper. Its also gonna feature a Poll as well. Hopefully everyone will like this chapter better then the last one. If someone has an idea on parts of this story pm me and maybe I can set it up better. Am also working on my 'Darkness Eyes' story as well as my other Harry Potter story. Other stories are being looked at and seeing if I could get how I wanted them to go back.

Also if you're gonna review, please at least have a way I can reply to you. I had a hiccup with the first chapter and I hope people can forgive me. Also the charm I mentioned about them being able to find him if the person is invisible? It's an actual spell that I found which is curious because I didn't remember reading about it. I thought that maybe Dumbledore was able to see through the cloak through his old age or some crap. Once again, please review.


	2. A letter to the Managers

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Dark Hearted Dragon's Master


End file.
